A Together Holiday In Fun Land
by Fireking492
Summary: The team is back together to celebrate the holidays together! Expect lots of science, metal, and furry stuff!


**A Together Holiday In Fun Land Date: December 24th(and 25th), 2019 Authors Notes: Hey everyone to possibly the last ever thing I post to Fanfiction(this site).. But, Happy Holidays anyway! This chapter will be where you get a little extra info about life after The Saga Of Fun Land hopefully and there might be a little foreshadowing to chapter 4 of my new story which is over on my FurAffinity BlazeWarriorWolf btw so read it if you wish! I was gonna write another story for the series of stories this short stories is in but I have gotten to the point where I dont really want to keep on writing stories so that story which would have had the recently introduced Neo-Salem Witches as villains 1000 years in the future will not be happening but maybe I will use stuff I came up for it to help me create other stuff, who knows! Anyway, I will let you enjoy this and hopefully, I will finally be in the Christmas spirit soon!**

Its been a little while hasnt it? Some stuff has changed.. The houses of the villagers have had interior makeovers, the transition of power was completed with Isabelle becoming secretary again and a new mayor(Hans) being elected to power, and me and Austin have started looking at foster homes and orphanages to see if there are any kids we want to adopt! Moving on, it is December 24th and all of us in town have pitched in to decorate the whole town with festive stuff and tonight, we will be having the biggest Christmas party we will probably ever have as all core members of the now disbanded Justice Enforcers will be coming to town for a few days to spend the holidays with us here in Fun Land so think Captain Blaster, Fluffy Afro, Twlight Sparkle, Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Brayden, my fursona Blaze, and many more! Me and Austin are right now just finishing up preparations as the town`s official Christmas event planners as Hans appointed us that position!

Side note: I have fully retired from using any weapons or powers, I am done saving things, I need a break but if I am needed, I will leap into action with the force of Death Metal, Black Metal, Glam Metal, Industrial Metal, Hardcore Punk, Grindcore, Metalcore, Nu Metal, Progressive Metal, Hard Rock, Blues Rock, Alternative Metal, Symphonic Metal, Power Metal, Doom Metal, Grunge, Post Metal, NWOBHM, Neu Detusch Harte, Rap Metal, Funk Metal, Sludge Metal, Stoner Rock, Jazz Metal, Groove Metal, Kawaii Metal, Pirate Metal, Nintendocore, Surf Metal, and Speed Metal combined! Im so glad we got Lauren to come here early to help us all with the cooking side of things, we fused her cooking skills with my artistic creativity to create some amazing cookies even! Just as we are finally done setting up the event, we hear a knock at the door as we have decided to hold the party inside of the pyramid I had built in town so I beat everyone to it and after teasing them by sticking out my tongue, I open the door to find everyone`s favorite fuzzy wolf supposedly anyway, my good boy and fursona, Blaze!

Somehow, I manage to hug Blaze before he could hug me and greet him with "Its you! Im so happy you came although you are quite early! How are you Blaze? It is so nice you are sending over copies of your journal entries all about your crazy adventures in FurWorld!" He replies "Im doing so great especially after you opened the door to reveal me! Theres been a strange development though.. Suddenly, individuals of almost any species imaginable started randomly vanishing without a trace in the city nation that exists as currently a territory controlled by wacky Freddie.. Then, the entire city just disappeared out of nowhere leaving behind a flat grey rocky surface throughout the whole land.. It is so tragic but I dont wanna worry about it, Im here to have fun by socializing, playing games and with toys, and getting hugs and snugs!" "Thats the Blaze I know and yeah it really does suck that this is happening but Im relieved that you arent letting it bother you when you dont need to worry about it! I hope to one day have the same level of energy you have more often but for now, Im focusing on friends, family, creating, and bettering myself! What are you up to now that Mystic and his homeland have been saved?"

"Well I play a lot, train sometimes, socialize, and all that stuff you expect from me!" "Oh okay, figures! You are just so soft and gentle I just want to let myself slowly fall more and more into the comfort and warmth of your bright red fur, I really need to honestly, been pretty busy as of late with this whole party and town decorating, recording stuff for the next Raging Rockstars release, and creating creative works! Oh and all hail science!" "Go right ahead!" I end up not blushing because lets face it, my social anxiety is almost completely gone now and no one in town gives a flip about how atypical I am, I even influenced Hans to become a Grindcore vocalist and put together a Death Metal/Black Metal/Grindcore band with Midge(Drums), Tiffany(Rhythm Guitar), Hugh(Lead Guitar), and Biff(Bass) called The Grindimals who have released their first album called Death Of Evil Beings! And they have attracted some success already even being able to set up their own tiny independent record label! Soon enough, I am enjoying Blaze`s fur so so much just as before expect even more so this time! After I feel satisfied, I decide it is my turn to give Blaze some happiness so I pet his hair, ears, tail, and tummy! Literally everyone in the room myself included grin at the happy wolf noises Blaze makes being letting out a collective "Aww!"

I then look at the time and say to everyone "Alright, its now time for the party to officially begin! We arent doing any events until everyone else show up so hang tight and do whatever as long as you dont make Methane gas combust or put potassium in water or anything else dangerous like drinking chemicals or using fire to try to get a haircut.. Of course it really isnt an issue with any of you but The Wacky Clowns and Carlos have been known to get into some trouble in the past as we all know.. Anyway, we cooking up some Skyline Chili among other things tonight so be prepared to have your taste buds blown off! Im just gonna continue spending time with Blaze, dont mind me and Blaze himself, we are just gonna go in one of the other rooms and no, we do not have sexual attraction to each other, dont even think of such a concept.. Have fun btw all and dont do anything stupid and risky! And if the others start coming, Im coming back here to say hi no exceptions!" After this, me and Blaze go into as I said one of the other rooms(all rooms are decorated and were built after that pyramid fiasco adventure near death thing) and I have the wild idea to change clothing specifically to showing off my diaper and also my furriness /Death Metal side! Blaze is just happy to see this clothing change as he thinks its awesome for obvious reasons! After that, we play with things for a bit starting with a ball as Blaze says "Hey Adam, could you you know throw the ball somewhere, Id love to try to catch it and then bring it back to you! I havent been able to do fetch ever because my play time is usually me doing it all alone but I still have so much fun anyway!" I reply "Of course Blaze! I know that you brought all of your toys with you so yeah!"

He hands me his ball which is super squeaky and I then throw it to the other side of the room! I watch in delight as Blaze excitedly chases after it and barely manages to catch it then brings it back to me panting excitedly with some drool coming out and the biggest smile I have ever seen on his face! What a cutie he is! I reward his great work by petting his soft fluffy tummy before he goes ahead and gestures me to throw the ball again! This goes on for a few more times really quickly before we move onto the next thing we play with! The thing we play with next is a a rope thing which Blaze explains to me on what to do with it using the words "So this rope is used for tugging, we usually either use our paws or teeth on the rope to tug it! I know you arent used to pulling on things with teeth at all so I will use my paws while you use your hands! The idea is to try to make the rope stretch as far as possible and even to try to break it! Its a lot of fun and no competition is required!" So we then do that for fun along with 2 other things before ring ring ring ring! I quickly change into a super adorable festive outfit and then dash with Blaze to the front door of the entire pyramid! I open the door to see quite a lot of individuals who are then along with me stunned as Blaze becomes super bouncy and starts licking everyone all friendly like!

We all then aww and burst into laughter as Blaze finishes doing this and to think he threw things at enemies earlier this month! Anyway, me and Blaze along with everyone else greet the arrivals before getting into full on party mode! I direct Hugh to get the music going and then say to everyone "Well welcome everyone to this awesome party! We will be doing all sorts of activties the first of which is some dinner! But, dinner isnt quite ready yet and I gotta go into the kitchen with some of you so go do whatever, just as I said before nothing destructive or dangerous okay, you can cover someone in confetti thats fine but nothing damaging.. It should be 15 minutes until dinner is ready, be excited! I will probably have enough time before dinner is ready to come back as I only need to finish up the chili, that will only take a few minutes then I will perform a song for the first time called Another Home For Me!" After this, I go into the kitchen(yeah I forgot to mention one of the rooms is a kitchen, sorry about that oh well fixed now) and in fact finish up the chili before putting together a bunch of 3-ways with 5 minutes left till dinner is fully ready(the heat and freshness of the ways is kept from going away by the heat of the kitchen and the use of metal stuff as metals conduct heat and electricity)!

I then run back into the main room which happens to have a stage area and I go grab an acoustic guitar I got a while back and get everyone`s attention with a death growl before saying "Hey everyone! This song Im about to perform is meant to be a melodic metal song with some extreme metal elements but I feel going solo acoustic right now! Like I said, its called Another Home For Me and while it is not holiday related at all, it is about the furry convention I went to not too long before we defeated the SDL! Im modifying the lyrics slightly because this song will be written down in words in my journal which will be public following my death some day in the future.. It wont be anything too major, just attempting to protect myself a little bit ya know?! Alright, the guitar is all tuned up and ready to go! Lots of minor chords in this one such as some of my favorite chords, G minor!"

I play some G-minor for a bit before singing "My local con, what an amazing place to be! Made memories that will never fade, friendships that will last years! The con is another home for me.. Don't need to worry, don't need to stress there! Such a wonderful place full of wonderful people! The con was a while ago, I long to go back! I wish it didn't end already, PCD hit me hard before the con ended and now I am constantly reflecting on the fun I had! Never have I experienced something as great as my local con was, I desire to come back next year! It hurt me to know the con was ending for the year.. I wanna come back year after year no matter what! Some people would be horrified that I'm a furry and went to the convention but, haters don't matter! I wouldn't trade my con experience for anything! Don't wanna forget all that I did there! It sucked having to go home after every night, wish I could have experienced every minute it was happening! The con is another home for me! My local con, what an amazing place to be! Made memories that will never fade, friendships that will last years! The con is another home for me.. Don't need to worry, don't need to stress there! Such a wonderful place full of wonderful people! The con was a while ago, I long to go back! I wish it didn't end already, PCD hit me hard before the con ended and now I am constantly reflecting on the fun I had! Never have I experienced something as great as my local con was, I desire to come back next year! It hurt me to know the con was ending for the year.. I wanna come back year after year no matter what! Nothing can tarnish my memories of the con not PCD, not haters, nothing! Take me back, I have never felt so comfortable anywhere outside of the place I live! The people made the con great! Don't forget how hard people worked to make the con the way it is! It's a lot better than the daily grind of normal life! Constantly reflecting on the fun I had, never have I experienced something as great as the con was, I desire to come back next year! My local con is another home for me!"

The reception is a bunch of cheering and clapping so after it dies down, I say to everyone "Thanks all, I wrote it entirely by myself, the convention means a lot to me, its already been nearly 8 weeks since it happened but the song expresses how amazing it all was! Now then, it is time for dinner and I think some of our friends want to perform a classic song from a popular Christmas movie over in my world as we have decided to serve a special treat with dinner which I recommend you wait for to cool before drinking! Take it away whoever`s performing! Oh btw, they dont own the lyrics to the song, just their version of the song because copyright fun!"

Soon enough, we see Lauren with The Wacky Clowns, Carlos, Brayden, and the Grindimals playing a fusion of noise music, Melodic/Positive Hardcore, Melodic Deathgrind, and Power Metal as they sing together while the treat is brought out "Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it! Hot! Hot! So, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it! Hot chocolate! Here, we've only got one rule: Never ever let it cool! Keep it cookin in the pot, You've got hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it! Hot! Hot! So, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it! Hot chocolate! Here, we only got one rule! Here, we only got one rule: never ever let it cool! Never ever let it cool! Keep it cookin in the pot, soon, ya got hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Say, we got it! Hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Oh, we got it! Hot! Hot! So, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yo, we got it! Hot chocolate! Here, we only got one rule! Here, we only got one rule: never ever let it cool! Never ever let it cool! Keep it cookin in the pot, Soon, ya got hot chocolate! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Hey, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot! Hot! Whoa, we got it! Hot! Hot! Yeah, we got it! Hot chocolate!"

After they finish, I quickly say "Alright that was awesome! Lets all eat now and remember, there are Christmas treats over yonder so go grab some! Cookies were made via a fusion of Lauren`s skills and my artistic creativity btw so thats a thing! Im eating some pizza and Skyline myself! After we eat, Im not sure what we will do at all.." So we all go ahead and eat of course I love everything that I eat! As soon as everyone is finished eating, we suddenly start hearing jinglely bells and paws or something?! I am standing there beyond shocked as I say "What is happening?! Santa isnt real in this world nor is he in mine, what the heck is going on?" Blaze looks like he knows but he quickly says to me upon noticing that I realized he knows "I would say but you love surprises almost as much as I do so heres a surprise visitor whose identity Im not saying!" I nod in understanding and then, we hear some noise in the chimney/fireplace where out comes someone who looks pretty anthropomorphic and wild with a Santa outfit on.. I utter "Is that a werewolf in Santa`s clothing? Whats a werewolf doing here of all places? Id be terrified but I have a huge connection and fascination with wolves in general aka why Blaze is my fursona!"

The werewolf howls before saying in a surprisingly sweet voice(who am I kidding, wolves are misunderstood and thought as monsters when my fursona Blaze is a very wholesome adorable hyperactive wolf) "Happy Pawlidays! My name is Santa Claws and usually, I serve only FurWorld but this year, an entire land has vanished and a certain FurWorld citizen is here, Blaze that silly wolf almost everyone loves! While there are differing holiday traditions amongst this group, I thought I might as well stop here anyway, all of you did save the multiverse after all!" I reply "Well what a surprise! I know you have heard of all of us so no need to introduce ourselves back! So what are you exactly here to do? Im impressed you got down the chimney without incident!" "Well, Im here to spread some holiday cheer, I deliver presents even with my wolf dragons pulling my vehicle! I have a surprise early gift for each of you, sit on my lap and tell me what you want plus I will give you said early present! I realize this is gonna take a while so I want efficiency and fun to be maxed out! You go ahead and start things off, Adam! Save your thanks till the end everyone.." I nod and go ahead and sit on his lap before saying "So I want some Duel Monsters cards, guitar pics, furry merch, chocolates, and band t-shirts, thats all!" He replies "Well, I got a not so little something for you here, you can open it soon, Happy Pawlidays!" "Thanks Santa Claws! You as well and have the best Pawlidays possible ever!"

After that, everyone else goes and many wholesome moments are made! As the person after me goes, I open up my present to find some wolf ears and a anthro wolf t-shirt to go along with the tail I got at the local furry convention which I managed to start bringing over to this world as well through the only times I will use my wand for anything! Soon enough, we all shout thank you to Santa Claws as he makes his exit and we sing /scream/shout/growl/spoken word some Christmas tunes as we hear his wolf dragons fly off up and away! Once we hear nothing from outside, we stop doing vocals and I say "Okay, Im gonna do a parallel to what my grandma does every year for Christmas! Im not gonna give my presents early or anything but I got money and handwritten letters for each and every one of you, I really do hope you enjoy it all!" I spend a few minutes passing out the letters and money then state "Okay, Im gonna get a dunk for treasure game set up, go read what I wrote while I do so and dont worry, I made sure to be careful with my handwriting so it doesnt suck! Remember, the holidays arent about getting presents, they are about the gestures of kindness, spending time with friends and family whether through the internet or in person, and making long lasting memories! The gifts just enhance the experience, something I realized more recently than youd think.."

I take a few minutes to get it all set up before saying to everyone "Alright the first game activity is my creation! There are as you can see bowls of whipped cream with some red and green food coloring in em.. Each one has a bunch of tasty surprises hidden! The goal is to find as many as you can within a 10 minute time limit and you have to eat the whipped cream to get to the stuff in the first place! I have some assistants who will count up how much each player has found and eaten, whoever has found and consumed the most will win this huge iced snowman cookie designed by yours truly! My assistants are: Twlight, Brayden, Dominic and Atem, I will count up the total for someone myself! Theres really no true losing this one at all! There are 5 bowls so whoever wants to compete come on up right now, we gotta move a bit fast, its 8PM already after all and of course, the music being played is killer: a combination of classic recordings of Christmas songs such as Mr Heatmiser, a rather interesting song to listen to and stuff like Death Metal 12 Days Of Christmas, All I Want For Kreigmas Black Metal, and more crazy rock, punk, and metal Christmas music!"

The contestants end up being several of the fastest eaters: Yuma, Joey, Tristian, Shaggy, and Scooby so I say "On your marks! Get set! Eat!" We all watch in great amusement as they demolish the contents of the bowls faster than we thought with Shaggy beating out everyone else before the time even runs out! Wide eyed, I react with "Woah, I didnt see that coming! There was still 8 minutes and 46 seconds on the clock! Shaggy barely won with Scooby right behind him! So the placement is as follows in last to first place format: Tristian, Joey, Yuma, Scooby, and Shaggy! Shaggy, I have your cookie right here in this box, please enjoy and everyone else, dont be upset that you didnt win, you cant win at everything in life, it just isnt possible ya know.. Anyway, it is Blaze`s turn to host a game! Go ahead, my good boy!" So with that, I sit down in a seat after putting on my tail and my new wolf ears as Blaze stands in front of everyone with a box and says "Hey everyone! I have such a fun game planned, its gonna be amazing! We`re gonna play some holiday bingo! Whoever wins will get a plushie of me I had created for the sole purposes of being a prize in this game! Everyone can join in, its gonna be crazy! Oh btw, since there is only one plushie, whoever says bingo first even if they beat someone else by a second and get everything right wins!" 5 minutes later and we are all set up to play!

The game eventually ends with me being able to beat out everyone else somehow despite the fact, others are as well informed on the holidays as I am so I got myself the plushie of Blaze which I will love forever and sleep with so often(except during certain nights for certain reasons)! After that, Twlight hosts a holiday themed science and magic activity followed by a Yusei hosted turbo duel, a Austin hosted holiday shred off, and some other activities! By the time they are all done, it is 9:45 PM and time to end the party so I say to everyone "Well, what a great night this has been! Best night since my local con, thats for sure! I will see all of ya in the morning! Blaze, I invite you to sleep in mine and Austin`s house and same way with Brayden, Carlos, Fluffy, Spike, and Yuma! Tomorrow, we have another holiday party and open presents under the huge Christmas tree from last year which has been moved indoors into the largest room of the pyramid we are all in! Nighty night! And we dont need to clean up, lets all just head out, tomorrow is gonna be great, I just know it!"

After that, I go with Austin and everyone I invited to sleep over at our house! As we start heading over, I say to Austin "Oh Austin, youre looking pretty fly for a pop star mii! And I hope no one will have my head for that reference.. Seriously though, you look so good today, the fact that you started growing out your hair really helps that fact along!" He replies "Thanks! Youre looking great to, so adorable even and I know that that cuteness is on purpose, you cant hide anything of that kind of stuff from me forever! Excited for our quick action plans once we are in private alone just the 2 of us?" "Oh yes of course and I appreciate the compliment! As usual, we will be doing a little experimenting to see how things go and man am I glad we showered before the party and will be tomorrow in the morning! Oh and here we are, home sweet home!" A few minutes later and we all say good night to each other with Blaze in the others going down in the basement which now has beds for guests thankfully! Me and Austin finish getting ready for bed right after and climb in to our golden bed.. After doing some stuff together to finish off the night, Austin says to me "Good night you beautiful bodied husband of mine so much fun today and what we just did was so satisfying, its a good thing we never do it often to the point of addiction, quality over quantity, right?!"

I reply "Right! Good night my special little pop star!" Shortly thereafter, we fall asleep and soon enough, morning comes.. We are woken up by the sound of my alarm clock playing the song Eaten by a band called Bloodbath! Though it has lyrics like "My one desire, to be eaten!", it is still a really awesome Death Metal tune! I then say to Austin "Man, I feel pretty grungy this morning.. Into the shower we go immediately and while we are in there cleaning ourselves at the same time, I want to tell you the scope of just how shocking Santa Claw`s appearance was from both a casual and a scientific point of view.." He replies "Okay! Im surprised you dont talk science more often!" "Well Im learning still and I leave lots of the talking to people like Uncle Kage who also tells wild stories from his life such as con horror stories with a guy called Alkali Bismuth of course the most well known con horror story has to be the oatmeal has been spilled.. And we just strike up a conversation right after getting out of bed like its no big deal, thats our life now! Come on, lets get into the shower so I can express this analysis of how shocking the appearance of Santa Claws was done raw and uncute! Dang it, I meant uncut, dont you just love how you screw up a word every once in a while?" "Yeah it sucks and lets go go go!"

So with that, we get the shower to come up from the floor(sometimes I think parts of the house are too high tech for my tastes, its handy to have a shower that is like this though but we might move it into a place where it will be there above the floor permanently, not sure yet) and then get in n turn on the water! As we start washing ourselves, I start talking with what I say ending up being "So, analysis time! Based on scientific research of how fast Santa would need to be in my world to deliver gifts to all children, he`s need to do one house in less than one second consistently or instead of breaking speed physics and breaking both space and time, he`d need to do lots of time traveling to get everything delivered.. Not to mention all the cookies and milk he`d need to consume so much so that everything would leave him dead for a while and in the bathroom a long time.. That is why there is no Santa in my world, he was made up as a tale told through the generations and eventually made marketable.. Thats why I was so shocked to see Santa Claws visit and exist.. Blaze told me that since the FurWorld population is substancially smaller than the population of my world at 3 million according to estimates, Santa Claws doesnt have as crazy of a time as a human Santa Claus would and Santa Claws has lots of help delivering the presents during nighttime! There is also the fact that Santa Claws does in fact break space time to deliver everything entirely, made possible by magic of course! The existence of Santa is not possible in my world where no magic no fictional type stuff actually exist.."

Austin replies "That makes a lot of sense though, I never would have considered that!" We spend the rest of time in the shower washing and making stupid jokes with one another because who doesnt like saying stupid things for entertainment purposes without any possible consequences?! Once we are out of the shower, we both get dressed and I opt for some paw slippers I got a while back, my tail, my ears, a wolf Christmas sweater I have, and some fuzzy pants to wear to the full on Christmas celebration! Austin thinks my look is adorable while I think his is super flashy! Soon after, Blaze comes up with the others and says to me "You look so cute in all that, my heart is melting!" I reply "Thanks so much my good boy and I know I call you that quite a bit but its true, you are the most pure innocent wholesome soul you possibly can be! Im gonna snuggle you later but for now, I will say that you are going to love what I got for you!" He blushes, flattered by my words and after that, we all head out of the house after getting jackets on(except for Blaze, hes a fluffy wolf, he doesnt need a jacket to stay warm, he has fur after all) but as we go across the nearby bridge, we see a little fox elf crying..

Before even I can go and talk to the elf, Blaze reacts and goes to the elf saying "Hey little elf fox, why are you so down?" The elf fox replies "Im so lonely.. Some of the other elves managed to get me kicked off the team just because Im a fox and have made sure to cover it up so Santa Claws never discovers what they did to me.. Most of my fellow FurWorld citizens yourself included are so kind and caring but, I was bullied for being a fox for so long.." "Thats not right, we will make sure Santa Claws is informed and in the meantime, could you come with us and explain more by chance? Im normally excited and hyper by now but above all even that, I am a as many others have put it: a sweetheart!" "Sure Blaze, my name is Bolt by the way.. Well, I worked so hard to become an elf, I was a star elf as Santa Claws told me.. Everything for the first month was fine until some of the other elves noticed that Im a fox.. They started being mean to me, calling me names and saying that all foxes are too weak to be elves.. Over time, they managed to gain so much power that they got me kicked out for life.. I just wanted to do my part to make others happy, why did this have to happen?" "Its nice to meet you Bolt, I didnt know that some elves are that nasty.. Just because you are different from other elves doesnt make you lower than them or unqualified to be an elf.. Im willing to bet you work harder then they do!" "Yeah.."

"Oh btw, my human Adam has made sure to let Santa Claws know about the whole situation, he`s dealing with it right now as we speak and told my human who told me in between our talking that Santa Claws is coming to not only be a part of our party but also to talk to you in particular! And it appears we are at the door to the place our party will be going on in in just 10 minutes! Lets hang around inside!" So with that, we all head inside and chillax with Blaze comforting Bolt as I cuddle Austin and Carlos keeps farting in Brayden`s face as a joke.. Soon enough, we hear Santa Claws arrive(and dang it, I keep accidently spelling Santa in a very wrong way in this journal not like Banta or Saanta or Stanta though)! This is 5 minutes before the party officially begins so Santa Claws then appears rather quickly after that to us before saying "Awoo! Hey all! Im anticipating this party and seeing the reactions to all your presents! And I see you there, my still star elf, Bolt! Dont look so down, champ for I fired the scoundrels who kicked you off my official elf team and you are now an honorary elf, I was planning on waiting longer before giving you the honor but, you have worked hard whilst going through a lot! I understand this will take some time to sink in and that you will need some time to recover from all that you have been through so none of us will be forcing you to do anything, theres even an extra room here thats been set aside for the likes of you to have some alone time so use it if you need!"

Bolt replies "This is amazing! I do need time to recover but all this really helped.. Thanks Santa!" "Any time! Now we wait and if you need to be alone, go to the room beyond the top right corner of this room!" 3 minutes pass and its finally time to get the party started! Everyone shows up at once once again so its a few minutes before everyone is inside but once they are, I say "Alright, I know that we are all excited for the present opening myself included but first and foremost, I dont know about any of you but Im starving! Lauren went ahead and started making breakfast before any of us got here and it has even more holiday spirited stuff in its contents, I promise! Oh btw, there will be an activity where we try to make holiday liquids without anything blowing up via magic, products, or science later on! Make sure to be ready to put on safety goggles, I used to not stand them goggles because I wear glasses back in my world so I have to wear them and the goggles at the same time or not be able to see very well, my vision is perfectly fine in this world which of course it is! Now while we wait for Lauren to finish the food, why dont we play a version of rock paper scissors where rock is candy cane not D`wayne the pet rock, paper is wrapping paper, and scissors is a frosting plastic knife! Because there was a time a gaming championships`s power or something went out in my world so YouTuber Shonduras organized a rock paper scissors tournment on the spot and some of us really really like doing stupid stuff to pass the time every once in a while again myself included!"

So for the next 15 minutes, here we all are playing rounds of said game and then, after my 8th loss in a row because almost everyone is better at me at this game then I am for some reason, Lauren comes in with the largest breakfast I have ever seen, beating out the previous record holders of the past even! So, we all go stack up varying amounts of food such as me with a bunch of hash browns, chocolate muffins with chocolate chips, and biscuits which I down with some good old fruit punch! Usually, I would eat just pizza for breakfast but Lauren makes such good breakfast food, I just couldnt pass up the chance to eat it this time around! After I finish my breakfast and give compliments to Lauren, I go ahead and finish setting up for the hopefully nothing will blow up during it activity just in time for everyone else to finish eating and head to the room with the tree in it! Blaze nudges me as he heads there that everyone is heading there so I get a move on and walk with him to the room with the Christmas tree in it!

With everyone including Bolt, Blaze, and Santa Claws gathered around the tree now, I say "Im sure all of you enjoyed breakfast as much as I did but, it is now time to open our presents! If this were a much smaller and I do mean much smaller gathering, we would have time to alternate amongst ourselves for opening all the presents but theres so many of us and so many presents Im surprised it all even managed to fit under the tree in the first place and Im determined to get through opening it all up and saying all the thank yous before its the 2nd day of 2020 because lets be realistic, we just gotta open our presents independently and then gave our thank yous at the end so, expect lots of great gifts! Each of us will be getting so many including myself that I will be unable to list all the presents I give and receive this year which is quite insane but we are all about insane here, isnt that right?!" Once I finish saying all that, we all immediately get to opening so I will list some of what I gave to others! Blaze: a whole bunch of candy from my world along with some new play toys, Austin: a new outfit and spearmint stuffs, Fluffy: Guide On Avoiding Being Set On Fire, Captain Blaster: A Landlubber`s Guide To The Lands, Carlos: 1000 History`s Greatest Tricks and Pranks, Twilight: The Collective Knowledge Of Human Scientists Throughout History, Brayden: some new diapers and Great Sage style robes, Atem: Cultures From All Over, Yuma: duel monsters cards and lots of duel fuel and tomatoes, and Crow: Book About Avaions!

Thats just a smaller amount of the items I gifted but I dont have all day to list them all out.. Anyway, coming up next is some of what I got! A book on pizza recipes, chemistry lab set, guitar history books, some roller coaster models, some more wolf stuff, and lots of duel monsters packs! It takes about an hour and a half but finally, we are all done opening our presents so we spend the next half hour putting our gifts away in bags and cleaning up all the ribbons and wrapping paper! Santa Claws then exclaims "Wow, I didnt expect this to go so great! You are one of the best groups I have ever had a chance of ever meeting! Im not going anywhere until this party is over though so be excited!"

I add "Truly this group is amazing and thanks for all the presents all! I have just one announcement to make before I get the try not to blow up anything to create lab up and running, its fully set up and everything already so thats good! Anyway, I will be starting a furry convention in the world of Miitopia! Join me and whoever will be the guests of honor and con staff sometime next year for there is much to be done to really get this convention off the ground but Im excited! I have this feeling that the convention is gonna be wildly successful so see ya there if you can and will make it! Now, whoever wants to make holiday liquids n stuff whilst trying not to let anything conbust, decay, explode, ect, come follow me to the room to the left of this room! Everyone else, you do whatever, there are other activities going on now and later such as me spending a half hour telling some real stories that have happened to me in my life and right now, Brayden will be doing a talk about what its like being ABDL/Babyfur and being a Great Sage at the same time, sounds very interesting, someone tell me the gist of what he talks about sometime after this party ends! Anyway, lets get to more not so professional fun having!" I lead everyone who wants to join in on my activity to the room I said we would be doing it before instructing them to put on safety goggles just as I put mine on myself!

Once everyone is ready to go, I say "This will be interesting to do as you can create liquids or art works or whatever themed to the holidays, just nothing horny, I know some in our group are kind of into being horny.. Oh no, I have cursed this conversation with that word.. Would rather see someone accidentally do something that lights my hair on fire than see something lewd and scarring.. Im not even legally allowed at my age to look at lewd stuff which I stay away from anyway.. Of course lewd is a synonym to a word that I studied for my English exam last week, thats always such a joyride you know? Let me put a challenge on all of us even me: lets all try to make snowmen with heterogeneous mixtures which is basically a mixture in which you can see differences in the distribuation of what is put together to create the mixture within the different areas of something created that way to be that way typically.." All of us in the room myself included have a good laugh before beginning our first challenge! Considering I put out a lot of materials to use, I decide to pour some water in a cup then put in some baking soda to that cup followed by paper to top it all off so as to create the first part of the snowman, the bottom(dont get me started on the bottom and top terms in certain places)! Eventually, my snowman is finished but falls apart while the others mainly succeed.. We continue on via using things like fruit punch powder and sugar to create red and white holiday stuff that is very much consumable and all sorts of activities before it is time for me to do story stuff so I say to everyone "Thanks for participating, this was awesome and nothing horrific went down but I have to scram, please clean up as you leave, Im sorry to request this of all of you but I legit gots to go, see ya later at whatever time here at this festive Christmas party!"

I go into another room where some individuals are waiting for me to start saying some Christmas stories so I state to them "Good morning everyone and welcome to this thing that will probably get crazy quick! I will be sharing some of my best and worst Christmas experiences.. There was a time early December of last year where I posted some things on my Facebook and an unnamed person found out.. They said some things that upset me and would have ruined my holiday season but, we patched things up the following week and our relations have gotten much better have since.. It was drama of the worst kind and helped me realize just how bad violence and drama are, later reinforced by later incidents months later.. Im free of all that kind of stuff now at least for the time being, always gotta factor that in, you dont wanna know how bad it is to assume things will always go fine.. This next story is of the Christmas I got like 6 number cards in one day! This might have been 2013 or 2014, not really sure but, I got quite a few tins that has number cards as sort of promo cards such as Number 50: Blackship Of Corn in one of the tins and I may have opened some packs that also gave me some number cards, Im not sure but, Im very sure almost certain that I have never gotten as many number cards in one day before or since so I was very excited when it happened for obvious reasons!"

I take a breather as usual before going on by saying "There was a time where I got all these packs of cards used in the events of Neo Domino City and the Sattlelight for Christmas and I was upset/disappointed for some reason though years later, I would gain a great appreciation for what I got from all that! A different time, I got my first ever booster box 2017 ish for Christmas of course and I got all sorts of amazing pulls such as Number cards and all the legendary knights of Atlantis stuff! I decided to save the last pack to open later for some extra excitement weeks later though it doesnt seem like it was such a great idea from my current perspective.. Yet another Christmas, I got Spidey as a plushie some 5 years back and I remember him being super soft to the point I kept holding him and thus hand sweat got onto him quite a bit.. Yeah thats some of the stuff I have experienced, many of these memories were way buried to the point I forgot about em for so long.. Thats it, Im gonna go do something else now, do whatever as I keep saying!"

I then wander around the entire pyramid when I see that theres a karoke thing going on so after Spike finishes up his performance, I step up and say "Give me that mic! Im gonna give a classic Christmas song an Extreme twist because I have literally nothing better to do! Time to make Santa Claus Is Coming To Town metal and other stuff and screw the karoke machine, I dont need it! I got my guitar here so I will start playing some good old school Brutal Death Metal which is the opposite of basic music for basic people aka mainstream music! If you are a musician, join me and play whatever Brutal Death Metal stuff you can! And thankfully, no people or animals I never want to be around can possibly be here to mess me up! Oh and lets get a mosh pit going to and blow the roof off this place! 3 2 1 DEATH!"

I then deeply growl modified lyrics to the classic tune which goes like "You better watch out! You better not be a poser! Better not be mean! Im telling you why, Satin is coming to town! Satin is coming to town! Satin is coming to town! Hes making a pit and checking it twice, gonna find out whose legit and whose poser! Satin is coming to town! Satin is coming to town! Satin is coming to town! He sees you when your rotting away! He knows when your soul is dying! He knows if youve been poser or real, better be real for Dio`s sake! Ooooooooo! You better watch out! You better not be a poser! Better not be mean! Im telling you why, Satin is coming! Satin is coming! Satin is coming to town! And apparently, the classic song has a small amount of lyrics dang it, thats not fun! We should have done Grindcore for this instead, would have fit much better! Screw being normal! And have a headbanging holiday season full of souls and minds in various states! Lets get a big slam now coz screw convention song structure as well!" After that, the song ends and I walk out of the room in the style of that "Thug Life" meme despite the fact that I dont like the music that meme is associated with very much.. Since Im not really in the mood of putting what else happened in detail, I will sum it all up.. I spend most of the rest of the time just socializing about things like the convention I announced and do other stuff like some more events, eat lunch, watch movies, and tearfully say goodbye to everyone including Blaze though Blaze told me that he will be visiting weekly for now on partially to help me with missing everyone, see hes a real sweetheart!

**Authors Notes: Well, thats everything I got for this one, I dont have as much motivation to keep on writing as I used to, its just that I have written so much and for so long.. Beyond that, I hope ya liked this, I made sure to keep things metal and furry as I usually do whilst showcasing a bunch of holiday fun! Sometimes, the best creations are the ones that take the least time such as the original song I wrote and featured in this chapter! On behalf of myself and all my OCs and of course my fursona Blaze, Happy Holidays or if you dont do holidays or are reading after the holidays, have a great day anyway! This is the last full on story writing Im doing, Im gonna get to drawing again tomorrow and then spend the rest of the time spending time watching Christmas stuff and socializing with others more often! Im anticipating Christmas although Im still not in the holiday spirit which is okay I suppose, as long as Im having fun and creating the stuff I want to create.. Well thats everything, I`ll see ya around and medicate(dang it Theory Of A Deadman)!**


End file.
